Happy Birthday, Seifer!
by PRODIGIOUS TECHIE
Summary: One-Shot. I'm being stupid and it's Seifer's birthday, so what the heck? Seiftis, and very stupid cuz it's late. Flame all you want. Praise if you will.


Happy Birthday, Seifer

by Prodigious Techie

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns it.

A/N: It's Seifer's birthday today I guess...so I'm a little pissy cuz I didn't buy the bracelet that looks like his necklace. So instead, I bring to you, a one-shot fanfic! Seiftis...ish. Cheesy...very cheesy...but I'm bored. Review and/or flame away.

**Happy Birthday Seifer**

_Your 19th birthday already?_

_Congratulations, Seifer!_

_Ballroom at **10:00 PM **tonight_

_Love,_

_All of us_

**- Seifer -**

It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that people care about him on his birthday.

But it's really weird, when you are Seifer Almasy.

The ex-Sorceress' lapdog, the one everyone hates?

It's been a year since then, but everyone misses me.

_All of us_, now that's actually the orphanage gang Cid and Edea Kramer. Of course Rinoa too.

Selphie, Irvine, Squall, Chicken-wuss (Zell), and Quistis. Quistis. Her name rolled off my tongue so easily. They've been my friends ever since we were little kids. I prefer not to use the word 'toddler,' it just seems so...stupid.

A celebration for me, huh? Matron Edea's idea. Selphie's party plans. The usual. I wonder what my 19th birthday has in store. Is this gonna be a formal party? Or casual? Should I ask somebody who knows? Irvine...He knows what I'm supposed to wear for the party, I guess. Tuxedos aren't really my thing, but still. Is it FORMAL? Or CASUAL? Matron was the one who wrote the message and delivered it inside my room. My room, you ask? After the battle with Ultimecia, they all forced me to come back with them, home to Balamb Garden.

"There you are, Irvine! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" I exclaim while I'm looking in Quad. Bad idea, Irvine, you _know _Selphie's gonna check for you there, and any unsuspecting Garden student. It's 8:30 PM already...just an hour and thirty minutes till I'm expected at the Garden's ballroom. "Hmm? Seifer? Shouldn't you be getting ready right now?" Cowboy asks me. "That's exactly what I'm doing, Irvine. Now just help me with something." I say. "What?" "Could you tell me what the _hell_ I'm supposed to be wearing to this "celebration" you all are planning for me?

That did it. "All right Seif, come on. Yeah we rented a tux for you, you'd probably like it."

This was gonna be the worst hour and thirty minutes of my life...

**- Quistis -**

His nineteenth birthday. Like any other birthday. I wonder how he feels. Selphie, Rinoa, Matron and I were shopping in Dollet all day long for dresses. I'm not used to shopping really, but Matron insisted that I buy a dress for tonight!

We looked through endless shops, and Selphie and Rinoa bought 2 things from each store I think. It seemed like it. I didn't pick out anything for myself though, so Matron decided to do that. She really acts like a true mother...I'm glad I grew up with her (till I was adopted and brought to Garden). Anyway she picked out a pink dress for me, a v-neck, with lace trim. Hard to describe though it's really pretty and I don't know if I were able to pick it out myself. When we came back from Dollet, we had a lunch break, and afterwards, immediately went to change into our dresses. Matron went back to her room while Selphie and Rinoa wanted to dress up in my room, though I don't know why. Girl talk, they said. Suddenly we ended up talking about Seifer. It's no surprise though, it's his birthday; the party tonight would be for him. As I was putting on my dress, taking my time, Rinoa and Selphie were hurrying up. Those two...I have no idea why or how they can dress for a party so fast.

"Quistis, why aren't you ready yet?" Selphie exclaimed. "If you don't hurry, we won't be able to help with last-minute decorations for the party!" Yes that was her. "And I want Squally-poo to see my dress!" Rinoa, too. They both grabbed me by the shoulder as I was about to slip on my dress strap and sat me in front of my vanity mirror. Did I even have one? Apparently so.

"Sooo...Quisty. Seifer's gonna have some night tonight, huh?" Selphie asked. "What are you _talking_ about, Selph? Did you two rent him a stripper for the night or something? Irvine order one, maybe?" Selphie was shocked when I asked that question. "Huh, NO WAY QUISTY! Don't you just wanna look extra nice for Seifer's birthday?" "Why would I wanna look extra nice for Seifer's birthday?" They didn't answer me, they just talked over me about their upcoming dates with their boyfriends, which reminds me..._Why don't I have a boyfriend? _While Selphie and Rinoa talked, they put mascara, pink eyeshadow, body glitter, and powder on me, a lot of glitter on my throat though because they'd place a pearl necklace there (Matron's idea because she said it'd make the pearl stand out more. It did). When they were through with me, they twirled me around in front of my mirror as if I were their ballerina doll. Quite annoying, and then they went to go put makeup on themselves. Hey at least I got to finally fix my dress strap!

**- The Ballroom -**

"Seifer, my man, you look awesome!" said Irvine, as he and Seifer stood outside the ballroom, along with Squall, Zell, Zell's girlfriend (the library girl with a pigtail), Cid, and Matron. Yes, everyone was dressed in formals, the males in black tuxes (save that of Seifer who was wearing white because it's his birthday...and not without that damned gray trenchcoat...) "Seif don't you ever NOT wear that thing around?" asked Zell, referring to said trenchcoat. "Nah Chicken-wuss, it's too big a part of me to just throw away for one night!" Zell made a face at Seifer as Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis walked towards the group. The ballroom doors were closed and music could already be heard inside. "So Seifer, ready to go in?" asked Squall. Yeah it's not normal for him to say a full sentence.

"Just one second there, Squall, Seifer needs an escort!" Matron Edea was already on Cid's arm as he spoke. Rinoa linked arms with Squall, Zell already held hands with the library girl (Pixie was her name? Doesn't matter), and Selphie jumped into Irvine's arms. That only left...

"Quistis, you'll be Seifer's escort for tonight!" announced Selphie.

"Huh, me?" Quistis gasped. "Well Instructor, care to wish me a happy birthday?" Seifer smirked. Quistis scowled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "What, Quisty? You don't wanna wish me a happy birthday?" he pouted. "Quisty..." Rinoa tilted her head. _Just one night, Quistis_, the blonde Instructor thought to herself as she reluctantly took Seifer's arm.

"It's 10:00 now. Seifer, are you ready?" asked Cid. "You bet I am!" Seifer answered. Cid nodded, and stepped forward. The ballroom double-doors opened automatically and everyone from the Garden was in the ballroom, save for those who were already outside. The Garden faculty and students were pretty much accustomed to Seifer now, and even if they weren't, they felt obligated to attend the party anyway. Receiving many claps and cheers, Seifer walked in with a smirk, Quistis on his arm, blushing. There was the obvious group of Trepies in one of the corners eyeing him poisonously but with Quistis with him, they couldn't do anything about it.

Matron made an announcement. "As you all know, this is Seifer Almasy's 19th birthday. Please give him a round of applause!" Everyone in the ballroom applauded, and Quistis wasn't allowed to disconnect her arm from Seifer's. "Damn it, Seif." she mumbled to herself. "And Cid and I would like to announce something else." Edea nodded to Cid who stepped onstage. "Seifer, it's been quite a while...16 years since we've known you and you were brought to our orphanage." Seifer listened closely. "And seeing you grown up, without ever giving you a proper party in your teenage years, we've decided this was to be the one of the best parties of your life." said Cid. "Go on." replied the birthday boy himself. Edea continued for Cid. "Seifer Almasy, we want to adopt you as our son!" she smiled. Seifer's jaw dropped. A bit embarrasing for his birthday party, but everyone smiled and cheered nonetheless. _Seifer Almasy Kramer? The fuck?_ he thought to himself. That wouldn't be possible, to get his name changed, but he didn't want to let his Matron down.

Cid noticed Seifer was uncomfortable. "You think it over, anyway let's have this party going! Music!" he ordered, and a very familiar song was playing. No, not Waltz for the Moon, everyone in Garden knew it was overused by now. It was actually Roses and Wine, a bit slower of a waltz, but a waltz nonetheless. Everyone in the Garden took their partners and started dancing to the soothing melody. Seifer never let that smirk slide off his face that night. "Dance with me?" he asked Quistis. "As if I have a choice, Seifer." Quistis responded, but smiled. She gladly took his hand and wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Seifer, in turn, wrapped his arm around Quistis' waist. As the waltz faded into another song (Julia's Piano Solo), eventually Seifer pulled Quistis closer, as Quistis wrapped her arm around Seifer's neck instead of his shoulder. Their friends--Selphie and Irvine, Rinoa and Squall, Zell and "Pixie," as well as Cid and Edea noticed the growing attraction between the two. Rinoa giggled and Zell looked like he was about to gag, so Pixie sat him down at a nearby table. Minutes later, the song switched to the ever-popular Waltz For The Moon (how can it NOT be played?), as the couple (Seifer and Quistis) realized how close they were standing to each other and profusely apologized. Well, Quistis did. With Seifer's arrogance, it wasn't really to be expected. "Why Instructor, I didn't know you felt this way around me!" "It's late, Seifer, and I'm getting tired." "Well this waltz should wake you up, shouldn't it?" They waltzed the way the SeeD Graduation Ball's waltz was like, it never changed. Typical. Rinoa and Squall smiled, to them, this dance was second nature! Selphie, though, made Irvine help her spike the punch, though nobody really cared.

Hours later, Love Grows was fading into the background as Quistis had dislodged herself from Seifer some time ago, and went out on the balcony. Hoping that she and Seifer would get together, the others had a video camera being taped at this hour, around the ballroom. Squall decided to tape the party this time. Edea and Cid were talking over wine, waved to the camera; Irvine was sleeping, and Selphie was drinking coffee, looking pretty annoyed as she was about to dump the steaming cup over her boyfriend's head. Squall turned his view towards Rinoa and Seifer who were talking. Rinoa pointed at the camera, while Seifer was holding up his slice of cake. Squall rolled his eyes. The two were standing near the balcony, where Xu just walked into the ballroom from. Xu talked to Rinoa briefly about something, pointing behind from where Xu came from, then she left. Rinoa said something to Seifer. _So where the hell is Quistis?_ Squall thought to himself. Seifer laughed and nodded, then gave his slice of cake to Rinoa, who put it down on a table and walked towards Squall.

"What's going on, Rin?" Squall asked as his view left the camera, but the camera was still facing the balcony. "Quistis was drunk, so Xu of all people took the opportunity to tell me to tell Seifer that he should be taking care of her. At first he disagreed because it's his birthday, you know how arrogant he can be." she answered. "Uh huh, and?" Squall questioned. "So he just went to the balcony to go check on Quisty. You saw him go, didn't you? Wait..." she grabbed Squall by the arm and ran towards the balcony. Quistis looked like she was about to turn around; she didn't know anybody was behind her, and when she looked up, she saw Seifer smirk at her. "Had a nice night, Seifer?" she asked. "Not quite yet, Instructor." he said as he walked towards her. "I feel a little...sleepy..." Quistis yawned. Seifer wrapped his arms and got closer to Quistis. She breathed in his cologne. "So sleepy..." she said as she tilted up her head. Her eyes were closed for a moment, then she opened them to face him. "I never did give you your present, did I, Seify?" How he hated that nickname. "Naah...you'll give it to me later, right?"

Quistis didn't answer, instead she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Seifer, drunkenly, on his lips.

"Happy birthday Seifer." she said as she parted, with her unsobriety, she didn't know what she had done.

Seifer widened his eyes and leaned down for a second kiss, which Quistis happily surrendered.

"I love you Quisty..."

"Mmhmm..."

Squall and Irvine snickered, he and Selphie had wandered over to the cameraman and his lady while Zell and Pixie were still trying to calm down, and Edea and Cid were sharing a laugh. Selphie and Rinoa couldn't help but contain their squeals and giggles because they knew Quistis would be pissed off the next morning if she found out what she'd done. But Seifer had been in love with Quistis for a long time. He never showed it and Quistis never figured it out

**- Happy Birthday Seifer -**

Hella stupid, I know, but I was under so much stress and today was Seifer's birthday. I didn't get what I wanted, and this story doesn't even make up for today, but it's December 22nd, and if I'm not mistaken, that really is Seifer's birthday, isn't it?


End file.
